The beginning of the end
by NevillePeetaLongbottomMellark
Summary: After a Rebellion President Snow had has left a lot of the children of Panem orphaned. Katniss Everdeen is one of them and her sister Prim has been taken away from her and put with another family. She then goes to a secret Boarding school run my Seneca Crane where she meets Peeta Mellark the blue eyed boy of her dreams. But will the school be kept a secret for long.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I had this idea and written the first chapter to see what you all think about it, it is kind of like a Harry Potter kind of thing but based on the Hunger Games, love it? hate it? let me know and I will continue :)**

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the porch of my old house with my belongs, or what I had left of them, stood beside me. I was waiting to be picked up. After the attack on Panem a lot of us had been orphaned and of course I was one of them.

My mother and father had been killed and my sister Primrose had been taken away from me and put with another family, luckily they were wealthy and privileged so it was in her best interest, as for me well I was getting sent to a boarding school, although I would probably just call it an orphanage, as I was still not of age to be able to live independently being only sixteen.

That horrible night seemed so long ago, everyone was leading a normal happy life until attacks were carried out on the whole town, bombs were dropped, people were shot and stabbed and tortured till they could no longer carry on. I was in the woods that day finding food for my family and when I returned both my parents had been shot dead in front of Primrose, no twelve year old should see that happen to their parents, I remember feeling sick to my stomach.

The attack was led by President Snow the most important man in the whole of Panem. People had rebelled against him and disobeyed his orders so if he suffered then we all did. All I remember was the look in his eyes, it was cold, unforgiving and snake like. Peacekeepers where on their way to pick up the children that were left, probably to finish us off or take us to the capitol and force us to do things we don't want to like marrying people we don't want to and being an avox for capitol families. This is when they cut your tongue out for going against the capitol and you must be a servant and do as you're told.

Luckily most of us where being taken to a secret boarding school, the headmaster Seneca Crane has set it up with the help of his Game makers and President Snow knows nothing about it. Seneca Crane wanted to be President, which most of us rooted for, but Snow got the job and he made this place worse than ever. Me and my family were never wealthy, my dad used to work in the mines but that hardly covered the rent of our home, my mum was unable to work after an accident she had a couple of years back. She was trying to clean the windows as she could not afford to pay anybody else to do it, she fell from the ladder fracturing her back which made it hard for her to stand for long periods of time.

I was a born hunter, most of the time I would be out in the woods finding food to either make a decent meal for my family or trade it in for something more, at the end of the day I needed to keep Prim fed and cared for as dad was out working most of the time and mum struggled. But now they were dead and my sister may at least have a better life until I am old enough to take care of myself and find a decent job and house to have her back again, however long it took.

I soon saw a car pull up, I guessed this was my time to leave my home behind, what happened now was however things worked out. I small guy got out of the car he had dark thinning hair and looked like some sort of joker, he gave me a grin

"Katniss Everdeen" he said looking at his clip board, I stood up "yes I am Katniss Everdeen" I replied, "hello Miss Everdeen, first of all I would like to give you my deepest sympathy for your loss, this must be a very hard time for you, anyway we really need to get you out of here as soon as possible before the Peacekeeper's come, you don't want to end up having to go with them" he explained as he picked my baggage up and put them in the back, I opened the car door to see someone else sitting in there. She was a blonde girl with blue eyes and was wearing a long coat, "hey" I said to her, she was holding a tissue in her hands and her eyes were all puffy, she smiled at me slightly.

"right Katniss, quick introduction my name is Claudius Templesmith, I have been told my Seneca Crane to collect you and take you to the secret Capitol school, now this place is top secret and nobody knows about it, you will be safe there. This is Madge Undersee, she is really upset right now so maybe you can help each other out, I need to get you to the train as soon as possible" Claudius explained and soon he began to drive off, I looked out the back window and watched my home disappear.

We were traveling for about twenty minutes, me and Madge had not spoken a word yet, she just stared at the window now and again having a sob to herself, "come on Madge, you need to stay strong, we have all lost our families" I assured her trying not to sound too harsh, she wiped a tear away from her eye, "my dad though, we were so close, we were going to go travelling and then …" she broke of as she broke down again, I looked up and shook my head, I always managed to control my emotion, I put my arm around her and comforted her, "I lost my mother and my father and then my younger sister was taken away from me and I don't know when I will see her again or if I will see her again" I explained to her. I wasn't a heartless bitch or anything but the way we all had to think was the people who died were gone and no matter how much crying anyone does it is not going to bring them back.

"Madge, don't think me rude but you really need to stop crying and be strong about this, yes you are in mourning, we all are but in the end crying is not going to bring them back, they were murdered by a very evil man, I know it's hard but it will all get better, you will see" I explained to her, she looked up at me and smiled, Claudius looked at us from the mirror, "she is right sunshine, you will be safe with us" he replied as he looked back at the road.

Not long after we reached the train station only it wasn't the same platform as people would usually board trains but it was underground, Claudius led us down the tunnel, "where are we?" I asked pretty confused, "oh this is the secret underground station; it is too risky putting you all on an outside train, "wow this Seneca has it all planned out doesn't he" I said, "oh yes he is quite the guy, anyway if you join that group there we will get you boarded on the train" Claudius said as he walked off into a room. "sweet guy, come on Katniss let's get ready to go, I don't want to be here anymore" Madge said.

We waited in a group, there was about twenty of us waiting in line but there was more further down boarding the train, quite a few of us had been orphaned, I got down to tie my shoelace, as I stood up I stepped back and stumbled over my suitcase, I suddenly fell against someone, "oh you okay there?" they asked, I turned around and a dark blonde haired guy with blue eyes was looking at me with a smile on his face, "erm…. Yeah I think so, just clumsy me tripping over my own suitcase" I said chuckling, he laughed with me, "hey Peeta come on, we have to board" another guy said, "coming Gale, I think we better be boarding before you know who finds us" he said to me, "who?" I asked, "exactly, we don't like to say his name, it is just filled with pure evil" Peeta replied, "come on katniss, time to go" Madge shouted, I gave her the thumbs up, "well I have to go as well, so you around Peeta" I replied, "yeah see you later Katniss" he replied smiling at me, I grinned at him and dragged my suitcase across the floor.

"who was the cutie?" Madge asked, "oh his name is Peeta" I replied, I looked back and saw him getting on the train with another guy with dark hair, there was something about Peeta that made me not want to take my eyes off him.

Me and Madge went to sit in a compartment, "well we won't see daylight till we get to our stop" Madge said, for some reason I was thinking in the back of my mind that maybe this train was taking us to our deaths or maybe it would be a safe life, nobody knows till we get there.

"hey Madge, any idea what we will do here?" I asked, "no idea, probably just like a normal life, but Seneca Crane is a nice guy he won't make us suffer" Madge replied.

The train ride continued, it felt like we were on for hours, it felt like we were travelling at night but really it was daytime, I admired the whole idea of secret locations but what bugged me was how this Seneca managed to build a sort of boarding school in such a short amount of time, I don't know maybe it was some place he found but still, "you okay Katniss? You look lost and confused" Madge asked, "yeah, it's just bugging me at how Seneca has managed to build a location for us in such a short length of time…. " I was then cut off by someone talking.

"it's his game makers" Peeta said stood leaning against the door with his arms crossed, he was wearing khaki trousers and a black top which gripped tight to his muscles, Madge cleared her throat, "game makers? Claudius mentioned them but he never explained" I replied, "okay, mind if we join you? There is no more room anywhere else" Peeta asked, I nodded and welcomed him in, he was followed by another guy, the dark haired guy I seen getting on the train with him.

Peeta sat next to me and the other guy sat next to Madge, she couldn't stop staring at Peeta, "this is Gale Hawthorne by the way, and I am Peeta Mellark" he said, "Katniss Everdeen and this is Madge Undersee" I replied, he smiled at me and I smiled back, "nice to meet you, real shame what happened, I lost my mum, dad and two brother's they were all killed, I worked in the Bakery, but he got his followers to burn it down, I was out at the time" Peeta explained, "oh snow" I replied, "don't say his name, it makes me angry" Peeta said looking away.

He turned back to me, "okay, so the Game maker's they work behind the scenes they kind of create everything so although we will be living a normal life they kind of make everything happen" Peeta explained. I did not understand at all, was it all some sort of virtual reality, I felt quite uneasy now and thought I may as well just let the capitol take me now, "what so everything we do is controlled by a load of people sat in a room?" Madge asked, "kind of but not everything" Gale replied, "you kind of get put into different Districts as well, they make you take a test first to see which district you're suited too, think there is twelve to choose from" Peeta explained, I was really starting to like this guy, he was sweet, handsome and well he was everything.

"I really hope I don't get put into a district where I don't know anyone" Madge said, "tell me about it, I hope I get put with you Madge at least we know each other" I replied to her, I was really nervous what if I got put into a district where I did not fit in.

The train finally came to a stop, we had been talking to the boys for the rest of the journey, I think us all talking took our minds off all the hurt that had happened to us. Sure Peeta had lost all his family, Madge had lost her dad and Gale had lost his family and brother's but we had all experienced the same hurt and maybe we just needed to be with others and we could share our hurt to make each other feel better and that we were not alone, that is what Peeta had taught me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter I love writing this story which means I am writing long chapters :)**

**Chapter 2**

We all got off the train, we were still in the underground tunnel, me and Madge walked beside each other with Peeta and Gale behind us, and we stood in a row of two's. I suddenly heard the sound of high heel shoes coming towards us, I looked down into the distance but I couldn't make out who it was, there was another figure coming towards us as well but staggering slightly.

As they drew closer I could make out their features now, one was a women wearing a hot pink puff out dress, she had a purple wig and wore really pale make up, she looked a lot like a clown but quite a pretty clown, the other was a middle aged man with short messy blonde hair wearing worn cloths, there was defiantly a different in contrast between the two of them. I was pretty sure the female came from the Capitol.

"oh my god if that is how they dress in the Capitol I think I would rather die" I whispered to madge, she giggled, "how about the guy, he looks nothing like the women" she replied. The women approached us and looked us all up and down, "oh the poor darlings, how horrible it must be too lose everyone you love" the women squealed at us, "yeah great thanks for reminding us" Peeta said sarcastically, the women looked at him, she fluttered her fake eyelashes, "oh, what a handsome boy you are, you won't have problems with the ladies" she giggled at him as she nipped his cheek, Peeta looked at her in shock, "think you got an admirer" I giggled, "ha ha very funny" he replied as she poked my side.

The women turned at looked at us suddenly smiling, "welcome, welcome my name is Effie Trinket and this is Haymitch Abernathy, we are here to escort you to the Capitol Boarding school, now as you all know this place is all top secret and is not traceable to the Capitol itself, the lovely Seneca Crane made sure of that" giggling when she mentioned his name, Haymitch just let Effie do all the talking, I was pretty certain he was drunk.

"okay well we have some coach's waiting outside so if girls come with me and boys go with Haymitch we will get you all to the school" Effie said as she flitted off, I guess that was our hint to follow her.

"see you later Peeta, hope I see you again really soon" I said, "I am sure you will, I will make sure of that" he replied as he smiled and winked at me, my heart skipped a beat, Madge had to grab my arm to get my attention that we had to go.

"Interested in Mellark there Katniss" she said giggling, "I don't do relationships, I just think he is nice and kind" I replied, I didn't expect to get into any relationship, I needed to adapt to my new life before I thought of that, I was never the kind of girl for a relationship, I had to help support my family and make sure Prim had some decent meals while my dad helped keep a roof over our head. I had nothing against me and Peeta being friends though and I really wanted to see him again.

In no time we reached the outdoors, it was beginning to get dark now, we started getting on the coach me and Madge sat near to the front, "I am feeling really nervous now, do you really think it is all just a virtual reality, I mean what if we all just get sat in a chair with something over our heads that makes it look like we are living a life when really we are not" Madge said as she began moving her hands nervously, "I doubt that, according to Peeta Seneca is really clever" I replied smiling when I said Peeta's name. Suddenly Effie boarded the coach, she put her wig straight, "well ladies I hope you are all comfortable, we should be at the school in about half an hour, when we arrive if you just all walk in two's in a single file and follow me we will enter the school, the other's will join, so enjoy the ride" Effie explained as she took a seat in front of me and Madge.

**Peeta's POV**

Haymitch was the funniest guy I had ever met, at first I was afraid that he was going to be driving the coach but I funny guy with blue her called Caesar Flicker man was, he almost laughed at everything anybody said, his hair was just so cool, Gale looked at me, "what?" I asked confused, "you and your dark haired vixen back there "Gale smirked, I gave a little smirk, "my dark haired vixen?" I asked innocently, "you know far well what I mean loverboy, there was like this spark between you both" Gale said to me, I laughed, "I don't understand, I mean yeah she is beautiful and stuff but I don't think anybody is looking for love right now" I replied, although there was something about katniss that made me feel warm inside but I know she had just lost her family and I had as well and I don't think she would be in anyway ready for a relationship.

"so all you men out there, on that coach in front there are a lot of lovely ladies, my advice is get laid as much as you can" he came out with, everyone looked at him in shock, "erm….. all of us have lost our families, I think that is the last thing on our minds" a guy said, he had dark skin and looked quite muscly, he had that serious look about him, "oh we have a party pooper here" Haymitch said staggering, "just stating a point, most of us are still grieving, last thing we want to think of his getting our dip in" the guy replied, "look I have some advice lads, yes your families are dead but you got to face the fact they aren't coming back, live with it" Haymitch replied before he slumped down on the chair, "what a heartless man" the guy said to me, "I think that may be the drink talking, although he was a bit harsh" I replied, " I am thresh Lund by the way" the guy said holding his hand out, "Peeta Mellark" I replied shaking his hand.

Me and Thresh talked for a while, he had lost his parents when they were shot for trying to defend their property, his words were if he ever saw Snow again he would kill him with his bare hands, I think the whole of the people who are going to this school will want to join him, I know I do.

The coach came to a stop, Caesar managed to wake Haymitch back up and get him off the coach, "am fine, am fine" Haymitch said as he managed to get his balance, I saw Effie get off the girls coach as she looked at Haymitch disgustingly, "one day you will be sober, I feel sorry for them poor children on that coach with you, god knows what you have said to them" Effie said as she smacked him on the arm. "see, now that's the kind of women you need" Thresh said laughing, I looked around and caught a glimpse of my dark haired vixen as Gale called her, thing is she was so beautiful and she didn't even have to try, she looked over at me and gave a small wave, I waved back to her.

**Katniss's POV**

I waved over at Peeta and he waved back to me, "you waving at the blue eyed boy of your dreams" Madge said as she held her hands to her heart, "shut up Madge, anyway what happened to the sobbing girl I met earlier today?" I asked, "well you sort of cheered me up I mean that is what we need isn't it friends and people to talk too" she replied, "yeah, exactly that Madge" I replied.

Effie walked in front of us, she turned to us all and smiled once again, "well we are here children, welcome to The Capitol boarding school, remember top secret and nobody can trace this place, I am sure you will be very happy here" she said, all that lay ahead was a long pathway with a gate at the far end, "I guess the school is just down this path" I whispered to Madge. "so my pretty girls shall we make our way down the path, oh and when the gate closes nobody can get in or out unless the gate is unlocked again" Effie said to us, ok so now I was pretty sure this was a prison after all and they were all going to kill us. Oh I shouldn't think of such things.

Me and Madge were the first ones to enter through the gates, we were the first to set eyes on the place and I must say I was shocked, on entering the gates you felt a warm feeling and comfort and that homely feeling, the school was like any old school, " isn't it great, I just love that. But this is not all, everybody gather around, now all around you are different Districts. First of all I would like to point out that you are not the only ones most have already been bought here but you are the last ones to be brought as we can't risk going back now as the Peacekeepers will most probably be picking the people up now, god bless them who are left, if any" Effie said taking a moment to think of the lost, " anyway, as I was saying there are Districts 1 to 12, when you enter the school the boys will be taken into one room the girls into the next, when there you will all do a test, now it's nothing hard but I advise to answer everything honestly so we know what District to place you in" Effie explained.

Peeta appeared behind me, "hey katniss" he whispered, "hey Peeta, what do you think of the place?" I asked him, "it's pretty good, I wonder what district they will put me in, hope it's the same as yours" he replied, he was really close to me that I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, it sent a burning feeling through my body which made me tremble, pull yourself together Katniss.

Soon Effie was taking us inside, she led us down a corridor, the place looked really homely with lanterns hanging from the ceiling and large staircases leading to the next floor, "this is where you will attend your lessons, you must still study and learn manners, or you will end up like Haymitch, a drunk" she replied, she continued on her heels clopping on the floor as we followed her. We reached two large doors, "well children welcome to the tribute hall" Effie said as she opened the doors.

I gasped when I saw it, they were tables set out, they were all circular tables which could fit about six people around each of them, they were a lot of us in here, we all walked down the middle of the room, I hated people looking at us, that was the problem being the newbie's then I saw him the man who had created this wonderful place, the one the only Seneca Crane.

He was quite a young guy, he had jet black hair and a beard that was shaven in a sort of unusual way, he was wearing a black and red suit, and he looked down at us and smiled.

"Welcome new comers, to the capitol school, I am very pleased that you could make it today, first of all I would like to offer you my condolences to the loss of your loved ones, what Snow did was cruel and evil and I can ensure you that you will be happy and safe here, but first thing is first we need to find out which district to put you in, as you can see there is one table for each of two districts, Effie and Haymitch will explain it all to you, well maybe just Effie as it seems that Haymitch is now passed out" Seneca explained to us, everybody laughed at Haymitch asleep on somebody's table with the kids sitting round it not happy.

Effie took us into the back room, it was just a box room with two doors on either side, right since Haymitch has decided to bail out on me I will do each group after each other so I will take the girls through first. I will briefly explain how it works, basically we have a district 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6, 7 and 8, 9 and 10 and finally 11 and 12. Both districts will live together in the apartment provided; district 1 and 2 is suited for the wealthy and privileged and the strong. District 2 and 3 is suited for the electronic nerds and the people who love getting wet, 5 and 6 is suited for the clever sneaky ones, 7 and 8 suited for the wood and lumber people and textiles, 9 and 10 factories, keeping things going and also producing livestock, hunting people may be suited for this and finally 11 and 12 agriculture and mining, learning to live without hardly anything" Effie said, I was really worried some of them I could fit in and I already knew that Peeta may end up in district 1 and 2, he was strong and being the bakers son probably wealthy and privileged, I gave him a smile before I went into the room.

There were five of us, there was a blonde girl who Effie called Glimmer, a dark haired girl called Clove, a dark skinned girl named Rue and me and Madge, "oh my god I hope that dark blonde guy ends up in the same district as me, I think his name is Peeta" Glimmer said, I felt a urge of jealousy inside of me, he was my blue eyed boy of my dreams, but how could I compete with Glimmer she was so pretty and perfect. She looked at me I gave her a slight smile although this was forced, "what is your name katpiss" she said, "katniss" I spit at her, "oh my mistake" she said looking at Clove giggling, okay I will rip them extensions out in a minute if she keeps this up.

"okay girls take a seat, there are boards between your screens so you can't see what each other are picking, it's not a I want to be with my friend thing, you need to be honest" Effie said, in other words she doesn't want little miss plain like me in a district like someone like little miss glimmer bitch here, so predictable.

I looked at the screen, it came up with a muti choice questions, "you may begin" Effie said as she flitted over to a desk in the fair end of the room, okay my first question.

1. **you get everything you need and never have to lift a finger because somebody else does it for you?**

**Yes**

**No**

No of course, I wish but yeah I was out in the bloody woods getting food for my family

2.** where you devoted to your family?**

**Yes**

**No**

Of course I was, I wouldn't of chanced going out into the woods if I didn't, and yes a nice question to put in a exam after all of us have lost our family

**3. what would you consider yourself?**

**Brave**

**Devoted**

**Self-centred**

Okay so the last one made me laugh, maybe brave and devoted but I can only put one so I would say devoted

**End of test**

What the hell was that it? They can figure where to put you based on them questions, I couldn't even decide where I would be based on them, how can they put you in a textiles district based on them, there is no question asking _do you like knitting?_.

"well well katniss I think your District has already been chosen for you, that did not take long, you may wait outside" Effie said excitedly.

"well that explains it, I guess when it makes its choice you don't have to answer any more question, I walked out and I was greeted with Peeta's blue eyes staring at me giving his little smile that I loved so much.

"wow that didn't take long katniss" he said to me, "I know I only had to answer three questions and it decided for me" I replied, "guess you were easy" Peeta replied.

Soon it was the boys turn, I just hoped Peeta didn't end up in the same district as Glimmer.

** sorry i would of done Peeta's test and the results but it is nearly 3.30 am and I really should get to bed hehe, don't worry it will be in the next chapter :) I think Katniss has a little crush on Mr Mellark myself :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, do you think this story is good just not many people are reviewing it and it gets me worried, anyway here is the next chapter :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Peeta's POV**

I walked into the room, there was me, thresh, gale and two other guys one had short spikey blonde hair while the other was more of a dark blonde, they both looked like they had had it easy in life.

"right, in here do we have Thresh Lund, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, Cato Lowering ton and Marvel dean?" Effie asked, we all nodded, "excellent, now you can start the test, it will say end of test when it has decided which district to put you in, Miss Everdeen was decided after three questions" Effie replied, I smiled at the mention of her name, "oh is that the chick with the braid? She is nice" Cato said as he beat his fist in his hand, "that is what I want to do too her, bang her clean and tidy" he said again, Thresh turned to him, "you are as bad as the Haymitch dude, have some respect, we have all just lost our families" Thresh replied turning to screen.

"lads, quiet and get on with the test" Effie snapped, we all turned to look at the screen

**1. What kind of person would you consider yourself?**

**Caring**

**Self- centred **

**Clever**

I am caring, obviously, I cared a lot for my family although my mother used to beat me if I did something wrong

**2. Have you ever been in love?**

**Yes**

**No**

I have never been in love but I think they may be a chance that I may be feeling that way soon, as I thought about Katniss so I guess yes

**3. Would you do anything to have this person, even if it means sacrificing yourself for them?**

**Yes**

**No**

Of course I would, I would die for someone like katniss

**End of test**

Wow, three questions and I was sorted, I sat back, "well another fast finisher, well done Mr Mellark" Effie said, I walked out of the room and was greeted by Katniss, "you too, three questions?" she asked, "yeah, guess two great minds think alike" I laughed, she shook her head, "believe me Peeta, you will have a better chance than I do, come on you were the bakers son, what was I? Nothing" she replied. She was wrong in so many ways, she was sweet and she was beautiful, right now I could just kiss her but I think that would kind of freak her out, "don't say that, hey I only met you today but… "I was suddenly cut off by Effie with her squeaky voice, "well that is all the tests done, now it is time to find out where you will all be placed in your suited district so if you would all follow me back through" Effie said as she trotted off in front of us, all I hoped for now was that me and Katniss could be in the same District, I hope she didn't end up with Cato because then I will never have a chance against him.

**Katniss's POV**

I was feeling really nervous, the one thing I did not want and that is to end up in the same District as someone like Glimmer, we all lined up at the front, Seneca smiled at us all, he really did seem like a nice guy, "I will call your names one by one, as you can see there is one spare table for each District, first of all we have Madge Undersee" Effie said, I gave her an assuring smile, her picture came on the big screen behind Seneca.

"Madge Undersee…. District 12" a voice over said

Madge went over and took a seat, how did she end up in the mining District, maybe she answered her questions wrong, then I remembered Effie saying living without hardly anything, maybe she had come to the idea that her father was no longer here so she was living with hardly anything.

Next to go up was the dark haired girl Clove, her picture appeared on the screen

"Clove Berrie ….. District 2" the voice over said

Clove looked the type of girl who would take anybody on in a battle and possibly win, she looked tough, and District 2 was suited for her.

Next up was Rue, she was a lot smaller than the rest of us, she kind of reminded me of my sister Prim.

"Rue Lake … District 11" the voice over said

She took a seat on the table next to Madge, they would be sharing a District although they wouldn't be on the same table, Rue seemed like the creative type, I really hoped I would be put in either 11 or 12 as I would love to maybe get to know Rue more.

Next up was Glimmer, she flitted up and waved at everyone, she made me want to be sick, she giggled at Peeta wrapping her hair around her fingers, I shook my head, she really turned my stomach.

"Glimmer Houston… District 1" the voice over said

She began jumping up and down, "hope you get in District 1 Peeta, me and you could be good together" she said as she walked off over to her table, next it was Peeta's turn.

"Peeta Mellark …. District 12" the voice over said

I was happy, he was not put in District 1 with Glimmer, she looked gutted, "what the hell, why is he in that dump of a district" Glimmer shouted over," maybe because he isn't self-centred like you" I thought to myself.

The rest of them all got selected the short blonde haired guy Cato was placed into District 2 with Clove and the other guy Marvel was placed in District 1 with Glimmer. Thresh was put into District 11 with Rue and Gale was put into District 12 along with Peeta and Madge now it was only me.

At this rate if I was too be put in any other District I would be on my own, I really wanted to be put into District 12 but it wasn't something I could choose, it was up to my results.

"and Finally we have Katniss Everdeen" Effie said, I stepped forward, Peeta smiled at me, I know he and the others wanted me with them.

"Katniss Everdeen ….. District 12" the voice over said.

My tension died down, Madge was clapping and Peeta had the biggest smile ever, I went over to them, "wow, my heart was racing then, I thought I was going to be put in a district on my own then" I replied, "we will be roomies Katniss, oh my god I am so glad you got into District 12" Madge replied, "yeah, I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other after all" Peeta said with a big smile, "see Peeta, your dark haired vixen is not going anywhere" Gale said laughing, Peeta stared at him and began to blush, "yeah, you are going to be with your blue eyed boy of your dreams" Madge said, I then put my head in my hands to hide the blush that was breaking out in my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for taking long to update I am just so busy, I hope you are all enjoying this story and thank you for all the reviews you should all know I read them all :) **

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss's POV**

About half an hour later the feast began, there was all sorts on our table from meat to fish, vegetables, potatoes, bread, cakes you name it, and all I could do was eat and eat. I looked at Peeta, we had not made eye contact since Madge and Gale had embarrassed us both, he gave me a quick glance and caught me staring at him, "what's up?" he asked with his mouth full of food, "oh my god Peeta, didn't your mother ever teach you manners at the table?" Madge asked as she looked away in disgust.

"You do eat like a pig like, piggy Mellark" Gale laughed, "thanks very much, I am starving if you haven't noticed" Peeta replied, I chucked at him, "as if I have never seen this much food before" I replied.

After the feast and feeling rather queasy Effie came over to us, "oh no, she isn't our head of District is she" Peeta said resting his head in his arms on the table, "oh look Piggy Mellark has over stuffed himself" Gale said as he patted him on the back, "fuck off Gale" Peeta mumbled, "well, well are you all nice and full" Effie asked, "yes, very much thank you" I replied, Peeta gave her the thumbs up, "oh bit full there are we Mr Mellark?" she asked, "well not to worry, Haymitch will be leading you too your houses, if you all follow me I will take you to your District" Effie continued, she began walking off, me, Madge, Gale and Peeta followed her, Rue and Thresh were being escorted by another women, I think I recalled Effie calling her Portia.

She continued on, "you okay Peeta?" I asked, "yeah, you?" he asked trying not to make much eye contact with me, I shook my head and giggled, "Peeta don't be embarrassed, they are just chewy that's all, besides I don't mind you know because you are kind of cute" I confessed to him, I felt myself blushing, he smiled at me, "cute? You really think I am cute?" Peeta asked, next thing I knew we were outside, "right, I would like Miss Undersee and Miss Everdeen…" Effie said before Gale interrupted, "Miss Mellark more like" he said giggling, "fuck off Gale" Peeta said to him as he nudged him, "manners Peeta, we will not tolerate that kind of language" Effie replied as she hit him with her fan, we all chuckled, "right if you lady's would walk this way" Effie said, "and guys you come with your uncle Haymitch, I will take care of you" he said staggering, "good luck boys, that's all I can say" Effie said as she led us away, Peeta smiled at me and I smiled back.

After a ten minute walk we reached District 12, it was surrounded my Cabins, they were wooden with little porches on the front, the whole of the District was surrounded by tree's and there was also big piles of coal, "what is the coal for?" Madge asked, "well your dads a presume were cold miners or somebody from your family, I thought it would make you feel right at home, and also you will always have hot fires in your cabins, they can get pretty cold in the winter" Effie replied. In a way I was looking forward to staying here, what I had seen up to now seemed great, this part had woods which I could go hunting in, not that we didn't need food but would be a great place to take an incredibly hot boy and make out, oh my what was wrong with me thinking about these thoughts. We finally reached our cabin, Effie walked up the stairs her heels hitting the wooden steps as she walked up, we followed her as she opened the door , walking in a felt comfort straight away. The cabin was quite big it had a black leather sofa with one single chair and a large TV on the wall, it had a fire place and at the back there were two beds a room which I imagined was the bathroom and a small kitchen, the décor was wooden walls, "feel free to decorate it how you want too, Seneca can sort it for you" Effie replied, every time she said his name she went all giddy, "well I will leave you girls to settle in your bags are near your beds and I hope you just love this because I just love that" Effie replied as she left the cabin, me and Madge looked at each other, " oh my god, I am so excited, and I just can't hide it" Madge said as she started dancing around, I laughed at her, she then started jumping on her bed, I walked over and laid down, "man I am tired and I am stuffed, I hope they are not going to make us go anywhere tonight, I am bushed" I said as I yawned, "I am just so excited, and how about you and Peeta, is there something going on there?" she asked, I wasn't quite sure myself, we had just met but I guess it was nothing more than friendship for the time being.

"what, no I guess we kind of just hit it off straight away, but nothing more than friendship, I don't think it is any more than what is expected at the moment" I replied as I buried my head in my pillow, "well I am off out to get some coal for the fire, you can stay here and dream of your blue eyed boy of your dreams" Madge said giggling as she jumped off her bed and left the cabin. I turned and laid on my back thoughts of Peeta flooded my mind, then I thought about my family and how much I missed them already, it seemed like only yesterday that I was in the woods with my father and he was teaching me how to swim, I closed my eyes and suddenly I found myself falling asleep.

**Peeta's POV**

I was sharing a Cabin with Gale. The cabin was quite big it had a black leather sofa with one single chair and a large TV on the wall, it had a fire place and at the back there were two beds a room which I imagined was the bathroom and a small kitchen, the décor was wooden walls. "well lads this is your cabin, enjoy" Haymitch said and he left, "such a gentleman, so which bed do you want Mellark?" Gale asked, "Any, just let me rest" I said, Gale jumped on the right bed so I guess mine was the left, I collapsed on the bed my stomach was too full, I had never had that much food in ages.

"so, are you happy that you got put in the same district as your dark haired vixen?" Gale asked as he smirked. I don't know what I felt for Katniss but I was quite fond of her, I knew it was too soon to know if it was love or not but I defiantly wanted to see her again which I knew would be possible. "Gale you really shouldn't say stuff in front of her, she knows that I am interested and I don't want to rush her into things" I replied, "Peeta we are only carrying on with you, besides Katniss is a canny looking girl, I might even consider her myself" Gale said as he laid back with his hands behind his head. I clenched my jaw, for some reason I felt slightly jealous, Katniss was my dark haired vixen, oh my god what is this I am jealous, now I ask myself do I fancy Katniss, I think I do.

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up from a deep sleep, I looked over and Madge had fallen asleep on her bed, the fire was blazing away and it felt amazing but I felt too hot, I sat up and walked over to the front door, I opened it and felt the cool breeze against my bare skin, I was only wearing a strap top and my shorts,it was dark now, I walked down the steps and towards where the woods where, I thought to myself are these real or is it just another one of Seneca's brilliant illusions or whatever they are called, suddenly I heard the gravel around me crunching, I turned around and I came face to face with Peeta, "hey Peeta, you fancied a walk as well?" I asked, I wrapped my arms around my front as I was quite exposed, "yeah, Gale made the Cabin too hot, I was dying in there" he replied laughing. I giggled, "same in mine, but guess we will need it in the winter, so what do you think?" I asked him, he rubbed with back of his head, "it's great, I didn't expect it to be like this at all" he replied.

I then looked up and saw a tree that was pretty high but easy to get up, "hey you fancy sitting up in the tree and looking out at the view?" I asked, Peeta nodded. I began climbing first and he came after me, "I can already see a nice view" he mumbled, "excuse me?" I said, "I said I can already see a nice view" he replied smirking, I laughed and shook my head as I pulled myself up and sat on the wide branch while Peeta sat on the other side, we looked out and for miles all you could see was the lights in peoples Cabins and the apartment's that were probably for Districts 1 and 2, "why do 1 and 2 get apartments? I thought Seneca wouldn't treat them any different to any of us?" I questioned, "well if they don't get luxury they would most probably complain and put us all at risk, so glad I never ended up there" Peeta replied, "me either, I mean I came here with nothing and all I want is a simple life here, to learn what I can and when I can leave here find a stable home and job so I can have my sister back" I said to him, he looked at me, his blonde hair covering his eyes slightly, "where is your sister?" he asked me, "well after our parents were killed she was taken away because they would not allow a sixteen year old to look after her, a Privileged rich couple agreed to look after her until she was eighteen, after that I guess she will be on her own but I want to change that, I want to be there for her when that time comes, she is twelve now so I have seven year to sort everything out before she has nobody" I explained to him.

Peeta smiled at me, "I am sure you will Katniss, you are strong and I know you are a fighter, you have proved that already, not like me baker boy, I could never survive out there on my own" he said to me, "don't say that, of course you could, every one of us is a survivor peeta, come on we survived a rebellion, I am sure we can survive in here" I replied, he chuckled, "you are amazing Katniss you really are" he replied, I smiled at him and felt a slight blush coming on, he then looked up, "hey, have you noticed the sky, it isn't real" he said, I looked up and noticed the silver lines, it looked more like something from a computer game, "do you ever wonder, if this is some sort of game, set up by the capitol, how do we know Seneca isn't working for snow?" I suggested, Peeta looked at me, "no, I don't think it is a game, Seneca is wanting to protect us from Snow, he can't see this place at all, it's like were living in this bubble" Peeta replied, "but it all seems so real, I just hope Prim is okay that he doesn't attack our home again" I said as I hugged my legs into my chest, "no, he won't attack again, he thinks we have all be destroyed, as far as Snow is concerned we are all dead" Peeta replied.

Peeta's words were comforting, I kind of believed him and that we were safe here, he was right, how could Snow ever find out about this place, nobody could get in or out of the gate, the only way anybody could tell was if there were spies in here but they could never get out to tell anybody

**oh these two are opening up to each other, how can anyone be sweeter than Peeta. I was going to have them share a small kiss in the tree but I think they need a bit longer to figure out their feelings for each other first or maybe no romance at all xD I am only kidding, anyway I should update my other stories soon when I get five minutes and this one as well :) have a nice day and please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I took so long to update I have been really busy with University, I may not be able to update as much as I used to so you will just have to be patient with me :P and they will probably not be really long chapters.**

**anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter it is not very long though so I am really sorry **

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss's POV**

I lay in my bed that night; they were so comfortable and soft compared to my lumpy one back home. Madge was snoring slightly and talking in her sleep, I could also see her crying, it must be hard to of lost her dad but the end of the day we were all in the same boat.

Although I was comfortable I couldn't really sleep, all I could think about was my parents and my sister, I really hoped prim was happy where she was living now and they were treating her well. I tried to block all thoughts out of my head then a certain blue eyed boy appeared in my mind. I smiled slightly at the thought of him, his dirty blonde hair and his sparkling blue eyes and his muscular body my thighs clenched together at the thought of him, I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

I awoke with the sound the Panem anthem, Madge was already up making a cup of tea, "morning Katniss, you want a cup of tea or anything?" she asked me with a big sweet smile, I smiled back at her "a hot chocolate would be great thanks" I replied as I sat up and swung my legs out of bed then padded to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I looked like something from a horror movie, "god I better sort myself out, I can't let Peeta see me like this" I said to myself grabbing my brush and running it through my long brown locks and then braiding it and then putting on my uniform which we all had to wear depending on our districts, Distirct 12 was a pair of dark green Kahaki trousers with a black tight top and a black jacket with red stripes with the number twelve on the back . Madge shouted me in as my hot chocolate was getting cold, "thanks" I said as I took a drink of the sweet hot liquid. "so where did you get to last night?" Madge asked, I looked at her "I went for a walk, why?" I asked, her eye brow rose, "alone?" she asked me, "erm …. Well I did see Peeta on my travels but that was about it" I replied with my knowing blush erupting from my cheeks. Madge gave a laugh, "Katniss I felt the chemistry yesterday between you both, the blue eyed boy of your dreams" Madge teased, I continued drinking my hot chocolate "come on Madge, nobody is in the right mind for a relationship, hey did you know that the sky is not real here, me and Peeta noticed it last night" I replied to her, "oh where you two star gazing last night" Madge said blowing kisses, "shut up Madge, its breakfast time, let's go" I said ending the conversation.

We made our way to the main Hall where we first entered last night, "hey Madge, catpiss" Gale shouted, I turned around "it's Katniss" I corrected him, suddenly his arm went around me, "I know I am just winding you up girl, hurry up Peeta, I am starving" Gale shouted as Peeta caught up with us, my heart skipped a beat he looked so good in his uniform, he smiled at me, "hey katniss" he said to me as I smiled back at him, "hey Peeta" I replied, "katniss, you look good in your uniform, and lady Madge you also look very beautiful" Gale said as he put his arm around us both, "are we going for breakfast or what?" Peeta said, "oh god piggy Mellark is hungry we better go" Gale laughed.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss looked so beautiful in her uniform, seeing Gale with his arm around her made me feel slightly jealous, last night we just opened up too each other and I felt comfortable talking to her. I caught up to walk beside her, "you look nice Katniss" I said to her shyly, "thanks, so do you, no need to go all shy on me though, not after last night" she replied to me as she smiled, "you would think we had, had a one night stand or something" I laughed, she looked at me creasing her nose, she looked so cute.

"will you sit next to me at breakfast?" I asked, I was shaking inside

"sure" she replied with a smile.

We arrived in the Hall, Seneca was sat in his normal place as all the Districts made their way in, as we walked Katniss's hand grazed mine, I felt a rush going through me, all I wanted to do was grab her take her aside and kiss her, then I shook my head back to reality, "everything okay Peeta?" she asked me, "yeah, fine why wouldn't a be?" I replied nervously, "just you are acting really strange" she replied.

_Yes because I feel attracted too you and I just want to take you somewhere and get to know you better. _

We sat down at our table, as she promised katniss sat next to me, "remember eat what you can before piggy Mellark here eats everything" Gale said laughing, "you know what Gale, how would you like it if somebody said that too you?" Katniss snapped, Gale looked at her shocked "relax I am only joking, and Peeta knows that" he replied.

Our Breakfast came out, bacon, eggs, sausages, everything you could ever ask for. I began eating I saw Katniss looking at me "am I eating too fast?" I asked her, she smiled and pointed to the side of her mouth, "you have as little something there" she said. I wiped my mouth and laughed, oh god how embarrassing. She giggled at me, "so are us four going to be the best of friends, well I can't say it for these two because they are already in love" Gale said, I stepped on his foot, "what was that for douche" he cursed, "Gale, nobody is in love, I don't do relationships okay" Katniss snapped, "jeez this chick has some serious anger issues, Peeta I would seriously consider getting with somebody else while you are still living" Gale said laughing, suddenly Katniss got up and pushed the jug of orange juice all over the table, "now look what you have done" I said as I got up and followed her.

**Katniss's POV**

Gale was such a dick, I did not have anger issues at all I was just hurting and he was getting on my nerves so much, I heard somebody running up the corridor I had just ran up, I recognised the voice straight away shouting my name.

"Katniss?" Peeta shouted

I was stood against the wall, "I am here" I said wiping my eyes, I was not one to show my emotion but I felt I could around peeta, I felt like I could tell him anything.

"are you okay? Gale can be such a dick at times you learn to ignore him" Peeta said as he rubbed the side of my arm, "I don't show it Peeta but it really hurts, I miss my family and I worry a lot about my sister, I can't sleep at night wondering if anything is going to happen to her" I choke, his arms find their way around me and he pulls me close to him, "katniss, you can tell me anything, I may not be able to bring your parents back but I can god dam well try and make you feel better, try and take that pain away" Peeta replied to me, being in his warm safe arms made me feel a lot better, the smell of cinnamon on him was comforting, it smelt like home.

We hugged for at least a couple of minutes, "Peeta, will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him, he looked at me confused, "what like sit with you till you fall asleep?" Peeta asked, his blue eyes deafened me, "I mean sleep next to me, I need you close to me, I feel safe in your arms and maybe the nightmares will disappear" I asked him, I felt him shaking and his heart beat sped up a bit, "sure Katniss, I will sleep next to you, but what about Madge? Will she not mind?" he asked me, I shook my head, "she just snores and keeps me awake even more, and I am sure she won't mind" I laughed, Peeta smiled at me, he had gone slightly red but that was probably down to the fact that I had just asked him to sleep with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I am doing this in two parts as it will be quite a long chapter so here is part 1 **

Chapter 5 part 1

**Katniss's POV**

"oh my god, you and Peeta are going to sleep together, you only met yesterday" Madge said slightly shocked by what I had just told her, "not like that, just I have these nightmares of when I saw my parents get killed and my sisters face, and I don't know but when I am with Peeta that all goes away if you know what I mean" I explained, we both were sitting eating ice cream, "yeah but you know I will look after you" Madge replied, "yeah but it would be kind of strange you sleeping in the same bed as me" I replied, we both chuckled.

There was silence for a few minutes until Madge spoke again, "so do you erm ….. like Peeta?" I looked at her hoping that the blush I could feeling was not going to show that much, "he is a nice guy, but to be honest I don't really have that trust for love, I loved my family and look what happened they were all taken away from me" I replied, I wasn't one for showing emotion but when my family were concerned, "he is fit, but Katniss never be afraid to love someone, maybe it is what you need, love and friendship, that is the only way we are ever going to get over this ordeal" Madge explained, "true, but maybe I only need friendship right now" I replied, "well I don't expect you and Peeta to get it on straight away but I think he will make a pretty good friend right now" Madge replied, I smiled at her "yeah, I think we all need each other" I replied.

The morning went over pretty fast, Seneca let us all get our bearings first, and this place had everything. Effie took us all for a tour, she kind of annoyed me in a way but I guess she was harmless, "now girls just remember you are free to browse wherever you want too, if you need any help just ask me or other students who have been here longer, over there is the mall where you will find ravenous outfits, over there is your gym, spa and stuff, down that way there is a theme park" Effie said, Madge jumped up and down clapping her hands "I love rides" she said, "well it only opens on a night after lessons and at weekends, we like you all to be happy here but you need an education as well" Effie said, she suddenly got distracted and walked off, "god that women makes me laugh" Madge said, "two right, she is so fake it's unbelievable" I chuckled back, I then spotted Peeta talking to Gale, "there is your Mr hottie " Madge said giggling, I looked and saw Peeta in his uniform, my god he looked hot, all I could think about was tonight when he would be laid next to me, "come on we will go over to them, and have a look around together" Madge said, I didn't even get chance to answer as she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to them, Peeta saw me and a smile appeared as he saw me, "hey boys" Madge said with a flirty tone, "hey Madge, oh I want to say sorry catnip about this morning" Gale said to me, "catnip? My name is Katniss" I laughed, "oh my bad, sorry I thought Peeta said it was catnip, how silly of me" Gale replied laughing, I chuckled at him and shook my head. Peeta was smiling at me as I exchanged a cheeky glance with him, "this place is so cool, there is even a theme park" Madge said excitedly, "I know, there is a cinema back there, Haymitch wandered off into a pub during a tour so me and Gale decided to check the place out on our own, I take it Effie bailed out on you?" Peeta asked, "yeah, she flitted off to probably get more colourful or something" I replied, I wrapped the end of my braid around my finger, Peeta sighed loudly as he looked at me, "so are you both going to the welcome party tonight?" Gale asked, "I don't know" I asked unsure, I was never one for parties but no doubt Madge would talk me into going, "of course we will be going, won't we Katniss?" she asked me, yep I was right, "I guess so, well do I have a choice in a way" I replied, "excellent, I am sure Peeta will be a gentleman and be your date" Madge said trying to hold in a snigger, I looked at her with my mouth open, "erm…. It depends if Peeta wants to take me, how do you even know he is going" I questioned, "I am going Katniss and yes I will be honoured to take you" he replied, I felt a flutter in my heart, just having this guy look at me gave me these strange feelings, "and I will take you Madge, since we are all going to be great friends, the power of four" Gale said throwing his fist up in the air, "okay you are weird Gale, anyway me and Katniss need to find something nice for tonight, Katniss needs to look nice for her blue eyed boy of her dreams" Madge said laughing, my hands went over my mouth, I turned around and began walking off shit she was dead.

**Peeta's POV**

"Your sweet on that girl aren't you?" Gale asked, I looked at him trying to look innocent

"who?" I asked

"Katniss, you are sweet on her, you never stopped smiling at her" Gale replied, "I don't know there is something about her, something that I have never seen with other girls, it's like we were meant to be together" I explained, "star crossed lovers, sweeeet" Gale replied patting me on the back. So the party tonight, you are a cool dressed looking guy, think you can help me out?" I asked, "sure thing, I will make you look smoking for your catnip, sorry that name sticks I am keeping it" Gale said smirking, "okay but not my idea, okay" I said laughing.

**Part 2 will be up in the next few days, I hope you are all still enjoying these fics thank you for reading J**


	7. Chapter 7

hi guys, just want to appologise for the authors note I was just really angry after rude people. I will be continueing with my stories and I now have a beta:) I will be busy for the next fortnight as I have rehearsals all week and a show four nights in a row :) I may try and sqeeze some time in too do a chapter but I am not promising anything. Again I am sorry.


End file.
